


Повелитель непослушания

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Explicit Language, Inspired by Art, Just science (something like it), M/M, Mental Health Issues, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Not male pregnancy, Peter and Wade have a baby, Wade is a Good Father, with a little bit of drama, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бен Харрикейн Уилсон-Паркер - обычный мальчик пяти лет от роду. Зато родители у него необычные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повелитель непослушания

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик вдохновлен двумя вещами: во-первых, Уэйдом в роли отца и его отношением к дочери (видели ли вы что-либо прекраснее?) и, во-вторых, [вот этим](http://ribkadory.deviantart.com/art/Papa-Peter-Spideypool-498501957?q=gallery%3AribkaDory%2F23580330&qo=48) артом **ribkaDory**. 
> 
> Текст бы не появился без помощи **Персе** и **impersonals**. Эти прекрасные люди потратили на меня уйму времени %)
> 
> **Дисклеймер** : Уэйд и Питер и прочие персонажи Marvel принадлежат Marvel, идея того, что у Уэйда и Питера есть сын по имени Бен, принадлежит **ribkaDory** , все остальное мое.

− Пап!..

Кровать просела. Питер поморщился, не открывая глаз.

− Па-ап! – настойчиво повторил детский голос прямо над ухом, после чего матрас заходил ходуном, будто на нем прыгали. 

Игнорируя качку, Питер перевернулся на другой бок. Какой странный сон! А ведь у него даже нет детей. Он же учится в школе… или в университете… или работает на дочернюю компанию при громаде «Старк Индастриз» и катастрофически опаздывает на презентацию своего нового проекта!..

Приступ секундного ужаса заставил Питера Паркера, страдающего от синдрома хронической усталости химика-экспериментатора и, по совместительству, Дружелюбного Соседа недружелюбных нью-йоркцев, открыть глаза. Бен, его пятилетний гиперактивный сын, сидел напротив, склонив голову набок и ожидая хоть какой-нибудь реакции. На нем все еще была пижама, значит, встал он недавно и еще не успел ничего разрушить.

− Бен? – прохрипел Питер очевидное и скосил глаза на будильник. Тридцать пять минут седьмого. Нормально. – Что-то случилось?

− Зеленые штаны с тюленем пропали! – сообщил Бен своим самым трагическим тоном. Питер едва удержался от того, чтобы фыркнуть. Темноволосый кареглазый Бен, может, и выглядел как уменьшенная копия Питера (доминантные гены кого угодно могли ввести в заблуждение), но характером явно пошел в другого своего родителя. – Их нигде нет!

Питер кое-как уселся и взлохматил себе волосы. Мыслительный процесс включался с неохотой. 

− А вы их искали?

− Ага-а! – Бен еще несколько раз подпрыгнул на кровати. Пружины отозвались полным страдания лязгом.

− Где?

− М-м-м… В шкафу с игрушками, в кладовке, в холодильнике, − Бен принялся перечислять, загибая пальчики.

− А в контейнере с грязным бельем?.. – Питер собрался было зевнуть, но тут вспомнил, что в грязном белье валяется окровавленная футболка, которую ему не дали благополучно выбросить, потому что «На ней же сам Мастер Йода!.. Для тебя нет ничего святого, Паучишка!». Пришлось перебороть себя и пожертвовать сладостным актом зевания, чтобы успеть поймать сына за руку. – Эй, сбрось скорость, Человек-ракета. Попроси папу посмотреть, ладно?.. И, если штаны правда там, надень что-нибудь другое. 

− Бэ-э-э, − Бен скорчил рожицу.

− О, да ладно! Хоккей не для слабаков, малыш, детский сад – тоже! – заметив удивленный взгляд сына, Питер притормозил в своих поучениях. – Черт, я говорю как Уэйд!

− И это так очаровательно! – воскликнул Уэйд, возникнув в дверях спальни. Надетый на нем фартук с изображением грудастого женского тела странно контрастировал с черной толстовкой. Штанами Уэйд попросту пренебрег, зато в его гигантские семейные трусы поместились бы не только Соединенные Штаты, но и все бывшие английские колонии. – Пити встал слишком рано, теперь завтрак в постель отменяется. Может, притворишься спящим на пару минуток? Я разбужу тебя поцелуем истинной любви. У нашего Паучка большой де-ень, − пропел он особенно высоким и экзальтированным тоном, а потом приземлился в ногах у Питера. Кровать в очередной раз издала звук, сигнализирующий о неминуемом приближении ее кончины.

− Па, а почему этот день большой? – спросил Бен. Не понимая какое-нибудь слово или устойчивое выражение, он совершенно умилительно хмурился. Вообще-то, Питер был не самым большим фанатом детей, не впадал в сладостное розовое безумие при виде карапузов, лупящих друг друга совками в песочнице, и (о счастье!) еще не отрастил себе яичники, но вид собственного недоумевающего сына делал с ним что-то страшное.

− Потому что наш папа будет впаривать какую-то крутую умную штуковину большим парням. У-у-у, как все серьезно. Мне пора доставать мои огромные чирлидерские помпоны? Давай, малыш, выложись на полную. Заставь их хотеть тебя, в смысле, крутую умную штуку. Тихо, тут Бен! Мы ничего особенного не имели в виду, это все Пити в пижаме.

− А что такого в пижаме папы? – удивился Бен, и, в общем и целом, сложно было сделать это менее многозначительно.

Уэйд запрокинул голову и заржал. Питер, до которого дошло секундой позднее, слабовольно хрюкнул в кулак и ткнул Уэйда в бок.

− Он пытался сказать, что в ней я выгляжу привлекательно, − объяснил он сыну. 

Фразы вроде «узнаешь, когда подрастешь» вызывали у Питера нервный тик (сколько раз в его детстве говорили что-то подобное, когда речь заходила о смерти родителей), поэтому он решил никогда не отвечать Бену в такой манере. С другой стороны, в мире было по-настоящему много вещей, о которых тому стоило бы узнать лишь когда он подрастет. Например, что его отец усилиями разных людей и не-людей периодически превращается во что-то вроде супа-пюре, его разрывают на части, сжигают заживо, делают из него решето, а потом он просто возвращается домой за полночь, садится на диван и пьет пиво, потому что «тяжелый денек, Пити, просто охуеть можно. Но теперь все ок. Я бы показал тебе большой палец, но моя правая рука примотана скотчем, так что покажу тебе кое-что другое, оно тоже немаленькое».

− А-а-а, − протянул Бен немножко разочарованно. Он надеялся на более необычный ответ. Впрочем, в следующее мгновение он уже переключился на другую тему: − Па, папа сказал, что штаны в грязном белье, но проверить должен ты! И когда мы будем завтракать? Я хочу есть. Можно мне тостов? Па-а?..

− Секунду, малыш, у меня есть очень важное дело, − Уэйд обхватил ладонями лицо Питера и стиснул его щеки так, что губы Питера сложились бантиком. На них тут же запечатлели целомудренный поцелуй. – Будь хорошим мальчиком, Пити, не опаздывай к завтраку. Мы так старались, да-да, мы вложили в него всю нашу душу!..

Питер в ответ попытался проделать с лицом Уэйда нечто подобное, но тот успел соскочить с кровати раньше, чем месть свершилась. Хмыкнув, Питер запустил в него подушкой. Уэйд увернулся, и подушка врезалась в дверной косяк. Бен, во все глаза наблюдавший за семейной разборкой, рассмеялся.

− Так , давайте-ка, маршируйте на кухню, а я пойду в ванную, − Питер наконец выбрался из-под одеяла. – Видите, я уже собираюсь, почему вы еще здесь?

− Поищи мои штаны, − громко прошептал Бен, сложив руки рупором, и тут же убежал. На лестнице он, очевидно, встретил Тако – оттуда донеслись крики и собачий лай. По контексту сложно было определить, имел ли место инцидент со столкновением, или они просто затеяли шутливую возню.

− И мои тоже, − оскалился Уэйд. – Упс, они на мне! Но ты всегда можешь их снять.

После этого он удалился, весьма довольный собой. Звуки потасовки на лестнице стали громче: к ней подключилось новое действующее лицо.

− В какой вселенной эти труселя вообще штаны? – проворчал Питер и пошел чистить зубы.

Когда он спустился на кухню, все уже сидели там, включая Тако, активно выпрашивавшего хоть что-нибудь со стола. Как показывала практика, его устроила бы даже салфетка. Есть бы он ее, конечно, не стал, но с удовольствием изодрал в клочки и растащил их по всему дому.

− А вот и Пити, − Уэйд помахал ему рукой. − Обожаю, как ты пахнешь по утрам, мятная паста и хроническое недосыпание! Садись, Паучок, мы уже все приготовили.

Перед Питером, рухнувшим на свободный стул, немедленно появилась миска, полная… чего-то. Чем бы это ни было, оно уже потеряло свою первоначальную молекулярную структуру. Кроме того, от него так несло крепким алкоголем, что глаза слезились.

− Ваша каша-малаша, сэр! Шучу, это не каша, а кукурузные хлопья – польза, созданная природой! – сообщил Уэйд.

Бен бросил на него скептический взгляд и продолжил жевать тост с джемом, болтая ногами. Тарелку с омлетом, стоящую перед ним, он изо всех сил игнорировал.

− Так, ладно, но почему… − Питер снова принюхался, и тут его осенило. – Ох ты ж блин! Ты влил сюда тот виски, который Старк подарил нам на Рождество!

− Все лучшее для моего малыша, − пожал плечами Уэйд. Едва ли он сожалел о содеянном. – Большой день!

Питер с силой зажмурил глаза. Не то чтобы он злился, но…

− Виски, стоящий как крыло от Боинга… Черт!

− Попробуй хотя бы ложечку!

− Не могу же я явиться на презентацию, нажравшись с утреца алкохлопьев!.. Ладно, о’кей, здесь есть еще тосты? И… − Питер заглянул в кружку сына. – Какао? Я тоже хочу какао!

Бен подвинул поближе к нему тарелку с тостами. 

− Только самый зажаристый чур мой, − предупредил он. – Пап, хочешь, я нарисую на твоем тосте паровозик Чух-Чух?

Чертов голубой паровоз выглядел как, будто приехал в детский мультик с девятого круга ада, но Питер мужественно кивнул.

− Да, или можешь нарисовать Халка. Или вообще что хочешь, я все равно это съем… Никому не спастись.

− Пити пытается доказать, что он не привереда, но он отверг наши хлопья… − скорбно возвестил Уэйд, с громким стуком поставив перед Питером кружку с какао. Краткая инспекция показала, что алкоголя в какао нет. 

− Ты их вообще видел? Они размокли, и больше похожи на слизь…

− … инопланетных захватчиков?.. Не волнуйся, им не завоевать Землю. Мы их уничтожим, − Уэйд задумчиво зачерпнул пропитавшиеся алкоголем хлопья и отправил ложку в рот.

− Ну и как? – полюбопытствовал Бен, как раз закончивший рисовать джемом на тосте чудовищную, а главное, совершенно не узнаваемую рожу.

− Как Орбит со вкусом вискаря за биццелион нечестно заработанных долларов. Хех, нет, это вообще не круто. Ладно, Пити, ты победил в этом раунде. О, а кто это тут у нас? – Уэйд указал на высокохудожественный тост. − Никак сам старик Росомаха. Смотри-ка, просто одно лицо.

− Это могучий рейнджер! – хихикнув, сообщил Бен.

− Который? – заинтересовался Питер. Честно говоря, он все еще надеялся съесть этот тост (хоть какой-нибудь из них), но морда, взиравшая на него с золотистой корочки, не давала ему покоя.  
Бен задумчиво уставился на банку с абрикосовым джемом.

− Красный?

− Мой любимчик! – воскликнул Уэйд. – Ну, малыш, ты уже поел?.. 

Питер открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но запоздало понял, что Уэйд обращался к сыну. Бен, забавно обхватив кружку двумя руками, допил свое какао и закивал.

− Мия обещала принесли сегодня череп бронтозавра, который она откопала на заднем дворе! – вдруг заявил он, вытирая шоколадные усы вокруг губ. – Я сказал ей, что бронтозавры умерли давным-давно, поэтому их черепа и другие кости зарыты очень глубоко, но она не поверила…

− Да, женщины такие, − со знанием дела согласился Уэйд. – Лучше не спорь с ней, маленький, а не то она задаст тебе взбучку.

− Но она не права! Я покажу ей своего бронтозавра, чтобы она поняла… У него можно открутить голову! − Бен вскочил из-за стола и, по всей видимости, отправился на поиски игрушечного пластикового динозавра, которого ему купили сто лет назад.

− Отлично, еще один Уилсон, обожающий всех обезглавливать, − пробурчал Питер под нос и придвинул к себе тарелку с недоеденным омлетом, который уже остыл.

Начинался новый день.

*** *** ***

В холле башни Мстителей снова было столпотворение. Питер понятия не имел, куда направлялись все эти люди. Если они и работали тут, то каким-то чудесным образом рассеивались по офисам и лабораториям, позволяя помещениям поддерживать пустынный и негостеприимный вид. Хотя, возможно, сегодня в башне проходила какая-нибудь конференция, о которой Питер не знал. На нижних этажах находилось множество лабораторий, принадлежащих дочерним компаниям корпорации Старка, и работавший в них персонал очень редко контактировал друг с другом. Разве что в обеденные часы в кафетерии.

На проходной Питеру даже пришлось отстоять небольшую очередь. После этого он зарегистрировал свое прибытие с помощью пропуска и прошел сквозь металлическую рамку, считывающую биометрическую информацию. Выбравшись наконец из давки, Питер заметил Хоукая, вернее, Клинта Бартона – тот был одет в гражданское. Клинт помахал ему. Улыбнувшись, Питер помахал в ответ. Он не опаздывал – почетная миссия отвести Бена в детский сад сегодня выпала не ему, − поэтому мог позволить себе немного поболтать с кем-то из Мстителей.

− Привет, Паркер. Куда несешься? – поинтересовался Клинт.

− Работа! Хотел бы нестись домой, конечно, но я еще не получил свежую порцию боли и унижений, − Питер выдавил из себя грустную улыбку. – Презентуем важный проект. Сейчас. То есть, примерно через полчаса… Через двадцать три минуты. А ты что тут делаешь в такую рань?

− Жду Кэти. Нас попросили поучаствовать в создании новых разрывных стрел, − Клинт пожал плечами, давая понять, что разрывные стрелы – это офигеть как скучно. − А как там твой хардкорный супруг? 

− Сделал мне на завтрак кукурузные хлопья с виски, − усмехнулся Питер.

− М-м-м, вкусняшка, − Клинт похлопал его по плечу. – И ты все съел, как хороший мальчик?

− Конечно! – Питер все-таки не выдержал и захохотал. Клинт тоже рассмеялся.

− Честно говоря, давненько я не видел Уэйда… Чем он сейчас занимается?

− После замеса в Боцване ему дали что-то вроде небольшого отпуска, и он, как бы это сказать… не делает ничего. Это, в общем, не слишком хорошо, потому что у него от скуки начинает ехать крыша.

Клинт хмыкнул – как показалось Питеру, с пониманием, поэтому он продолжил: 

− Вчера они с Беном разрушили кухню, пока готовили банановый хлеб. Тот, кстати, получился вкусным… с той стороны, где не обуглился. А еще Уэйд пишет историю про нас.

− Историю? – вот где-то тут клинтово понимание и закончилось. Он недоуменно свел брови и принялся почесывать шею, довольно натуралистично изображая простака из глубинки вроде Вайоминга.

Это выглядело забавно, но в то же время глупо, так что Питер, не удержавшись, закатил глаза.

− Историю вроде тех, что пишут фанаты «Стар Трека». Ну, «они случайно столкнулись в какой-то мрачной дыре, их взгляды встретились, и уже спустя пять страниц они увлеченно трахались».

− И Уэйд пишет это про вас? – уточнил Клинт с живейшим интересом. Несложно вообразить, как он будет пересказывать все это кому-нибудь вроде Кейт Бишоп, добавив туда чувств и грязных подробностей.

− Хм… Понимаешь ли, как оказалось, не только Уэйд пишет про нас, и это намного, намного хуже.

− Воу! Тяжелое бремя популярности. А о чем его рассказ? – Клинт все никак не мог успокоиться.

Питер изобразил тяжелый вздох. Так, не засмеяться, не засмеяться!.. 

− Сложно сказать. Там Уэйд – что-то вроде рыцаря с базукой, а я закован в цепи и вынужден наслаждаться резиновым вкусом кляпа во рту. Потом Уэйд трогательно меня освобождает… А дальше я не дочитал. Но, если хочешь знать, на его тамблер подписано больше тысячи читателей, что заставляет меня задуматься о том, как много на свете извращенцев.

− Не волнуйся, ты просто не знаешь, сколько существует сайтов, набитых под завязку порно-рассказами про Кэпа.

Питер, к своему огромному сожалению, знал, потому что дома у него был безлимитный интернет. И Уэйд. Поисковые запросы Уэйда могли заставить покраснеть даже гугл.

− Хах, ну да… Кэпу пора устраивать семинары на тему «Люди оскорбляют меня, создавая обо мне высокорейтинговое фантворчество. Что делать?».

Клинт задумался – наверно, представлял себе, что бы Стив посоветовал собравшимся на таком семинаре.

− С ним это будет слишком скучно.

− Да нет, Стив – отличный чувак!

− С чувством юмора электрической розетки. У тебя бы получилось лучше.

− Оу… Ну, спасибо за веру в меня, но почему бы тогда не дать слово автору этих самых рассказов?

− Его все устраивает, − ответил Клинт с усмешкой и, подняв руку, помахал кому-то у проходной. Должно быть, Кейт Бишоп пришла − и тоже застряла в необъяснимой очереди у входа.

− Я пойду, время презентации подходит, − заметил Питер. – Передавай привет Кэти.

− Вперед, − отсалютовал ему Бартон. – Порви всех там, тигр.

Несмотря на то, что Питер чувствовал себя кем-то вроде клопа, которому предстояло погибнуть под чьей-то беспощадной подошвой, разговор с Клинтом его слегка отвлек. Лучшая черта Хоукая − то, что он свой в доску. Плюс, он никогда никого не учил жить, что Питера безмерно радовало – все по жизни видели в нем отличный материал для «становления и развития». Даже сейчас, когда у него были муж и сын, всем позарез нужно было его чему-нибудь да научить.

Вздохнув, Питер вызвал лифт. Тот пришел с нижних этажей уже переполненный, забитый практикантами и работниками лабораторий. Среди них была и блондинка в белом халате, показавшаяся Питеру смутно знакомой. Он нахмурился. Как же ее зовут? Как-то вроде… Кэролин? Она занималась делом Бена, когда тот только… появился. Питер повернулся к Кэролин, чтобы еще раз удостовериться, не ошибся ли он, и заметил, что та тоже смотрит на него, улыбаясь.

− Питер Паркер, да?.. Я – Кэролин Мейерс. Помните меня?

− Здравствуйте. Да, я как раз пытался понять, вы ли это… Плохая память на лица.

Кэролин кивнула.

− Да, я так и поняла. Как поживает Бен? Кстати, сколько ему уже? Четыре?..

Питер усмехнулся.

− Пять. 

− Дети быстро растут. Особенно чужие, – улыбнулась Кэролин. – На какой вам этаж?

− Тринадцатый.

− Мне тоже, − вновь кивнула девушка.

Когда лифт остановился, она выбралась из кабины следом за Питером.

− Просто хотела спросить вас кое о чем, − объяснила Кэролин, наткнувшись на недоуменный взгляд Питера. – У Бена еще не проявились какие-нибудь необычные способности?

− Насколько я знаю, нет. Разве что способность поедать M&M’s со сверхчеловеческой скоростью.

− А вы не хотели бы проверить его еще раз на генетические аномалии? За последние годы технологии существенно улучшились…

Питер пожал плечами:

− Не знаю, как к этому отнесется Уэйд. Он не в восторге от людей в белых халатах и всякого такого. Кроме того, какая от этого польза?

− Для меня – огромная. Я бы написала об этом в своем исследовании, − рассмеялась Кэролин и кокетливо прикрыла рот ладонью. – Если вы разрешите, конечно. Бен – самое феноменальное, что случалось за время моей практики. Его дело предоставило богатейший материал для работы в области рекомбинации генов… Думаю, ему самому хотелось бы узнать, на что он способен. У обоих его родителей усовершенствованная искусственным путем нить ДНК. В семидесяти пяти процентах случаев это приводит к положительным мутациям у ребенка.

− Думаю, я все-таки откажусь, − сказал Питер, невольно сложив руки на груди в защитном жесте. Рядом с этой девушкой он вдруг почувствовал себя очень странно… Как будто рядом с Тони Старком во время очередного его приступа «научной горячки». – Хочу, чтобы у Бена было обычное счастливое детство – такое, с игрушками, интересными книгами и воскресными походами на аттракционы. Без всякой сверхчеловеческой ерунды. Если мутации проявятся – то в свое время.

Кэролин кивнула немного задумчиво, словно не до конца понимала, что он ей говорил.

− Вы очень его любите, да?

− Он – лучшее, что со мной случилось, − честно ответил Питер.

− Ну, если все-таки передумаете насчет исследования – вы знаете, где меня найти. Лаборатория генной инженерии и биотехнологий, − Кэролин постучала кончиком пальца по бейджу, прикрепленному к лацкану ее халата, и, развернувшись, зашагала прочь. 

Питер пару секунд смотрел ей вслед, а после, не удержавшись, нервно запустил пальцы в волосы.

− Эти чокнутые ученые повсюду, − пробормотал он. – Как микробы. Как пыль. Как реклама нового фильма с Робертом Дауни-младшим. 

Уэйд наверняка придет в ярость, если услышит об этом предложении. Он ненавидел исследования, проводимые на людях, и никакие доводы о том, что на этом держался весь опыт современной медицины, его не пронимали. Но Уэйда можно было понять. Он не хотел, чтобы Бену когда-либо пришлось пережить хотя бы крохотную часть того, что пережил он сам. 

− Паркер! Какого черта ты тут застрял?.. 

Пока Питер в некоторой прострации размышлял о случившемся, время не стояло на месте, и его начальница, руководитель лаборатории фармацевтической биохимии, уже забеспокоилась, куда он запропастился перед презентацией собственного проекта потенциальным покупателям.

− Миссис Баррис?.. Я… Здравствуйте. 

Элен Баррис, невысокая, но удивительно грозная, хмуро взирала на него с высоты своего полутораметрового роста.

− Ты же не пил с утра для храбрости? – поинтересовалась она подозрительно, пытаясь одновременно принюхаться к Питеру.

Если бы она знала, что ускоренная регенерация практически сводила эффект от алкоголя на нет, то не задавала бы глупых вопросов, но для нее Питер был обычным человеком – слегка рассеянным, неорганизованным и нервным. И очень, очень умным.

− Ничего крепче какао. 

− Мандражируешь?

− Немного. Вот настолечко, − Питер изобразил жест типичного рыболова, показывающего размеры собственноручно выловленной форели-гиганта. 

− Ничего, это даже полезно, − глава лаборатории коснулась его руки повыше локтя. – В конференц-зале почти все уже собрались. 

− Старк будет?

− Нет. Прислал своего очередного заместителя, хотя на прошлой неделе вышел пресс-релиз, где говорилось, что эта разработка «Старк Чемикал Ресерч» станет флагманским продуктом, невероятным прорывом и так далее… 

− Хах, стоило ожидать, − Питер не был особенно расстроен. Чудо случалось уже когда Старк не забывал о выпуске собственных «флагманских продуктов». – Ладно. Я выгляжу представительно? Пришлось надеть наименее мятую рубашку…

− Иди уже!

Поздоровавшись по пути с семью знакомыми и пятью незнакомыми людьми, отреагировавшими на его появление с живейшим энтузиазмом, Питер наконец добрался до конференц-зала. В нем собралась небывалая толпа: среди бескрайнего моря людей в костюмах тут и там можно было разглядеть глубокомысленных авторов из журналов вроде «Science Daily». Наверное, стоило радоваться, что это мероприятие не превратилось в вечеринку с фуршетом для работников центральных каналов, как это обычно бывало, когда сам сияющий Тони Старк представлял людям свои наработки – от боеголовок до цельнометаллических костюмов для дайвинга.

Питер занял место за столом с микрофонами, и все время, что ушло на вводное слово от начальницы лаборатории, думал о том, что пережить происходящее должно быть не сложнее, чем бороться со Зловещей шестеркой. И не менее неприятно, чем получить от них под зад.

− … о котором вам расскажет руководитель проекта, старший научный сотрудник Питер Паркер.  
Под нестройные аплодисменты Питер поднялся со стула.

− Да. Доброго дня всем! Меня зовут Питер Паркер, и сегодня я расскажу вам о мега-проекте, который не давал мне спать последние несколько лет. Нет, это не мой сын. Это ненаркотический анальгетик нового поколения, который обладает пролонгированным действием и не вызывает привыкания.

*** *** ***

Стоило только открыть входную дверь, как наружу, оглушительно пища зажатой в зубах резиновой курицей, вырвался Тако и начал наматывать круги по двору.

− Тебя там держали в заложниках? – крикнул Питер псу, но тот не удостоил его ответом, ведь полузасохший куст жимолости у крыльца буквально умолял, чтобы на него отлили. Курица, меж тем, упокоилась среди жухлой травы. – Да-да, как всегда приятно было поболтать с тобой, прожорливый засранец. Сам себе свой корм накладывай.

Оставив Тако радоваться долгожданной свободе – дальше забора все равно не убежит, − Питер зашел в дом. 

Где, разумеется, что-то происходило. 

Привычный пейзаж гостиной неузнаваемо изменился. В дальнем углу стояло что-то вроде фортификационного сооружения из перевернутого дивана, кресла, двух высоких кухонных стульев, между которыми был натянут плед, и гигантской подушки с эмблемой Человека-Паука. Плазменная панель на стене орала: Империя, судя по всему, во всю наносила ответный удар повстанцам. На кухне шумела микроволновка. За всей этой какофонией скорее угадывались, чем по-настоящему слышались звуки борьбы.

− Я дома! – крикнул Питер.

Наверху что-то упало.

− Сила с тобой, юный Скайуокер, – сдавленным голосом провозгласил Уэйд откуда-то с лестницы, – но ты еще не джедай! Ты многому научился, юноша…

− Ты увидишь много сюрпризов! – радостно известил Скайуокер-Бен.

Кто-то саданул по перилам лестницы ногой. Это сопровождалось глухим звуком – будто кость сломалась.

− У кого дома вечный КомикКон, тот я, − поделился Питер с орущим телевизором и фортификационным сооружением из мебели. Те наверняка его понимали. У них была непростая жизнь.

Раздались быстрые шаги по ступеням, и в гостиную вбежал запыхавшийся Бен с голубым световым мечом.

− Пап! – выкрикнул он. – А как… Сейчас! − и тут же забыл, о чем хотел спросить, бросившись атаковать Уэйда, облаченного, помимо привычного костюма, в шлем Дарта Вейдера и фиолетовую простыню, заменяющую плащ. То, что обзор в шлеме был примерно как внутри котла, не помешало Уэйду моментально разоружить сына, да еще так, что тот ничего не понял. Меч Бена отлетел в сторону – как, впрочем, и полагалось по сюжету сцены, которую эти двое разыгрывали.

− Слишком просто… − пафосно подытожил Уэйд и собирался было сказать что-то еще, но тут заметил Питера. – Хэй, принцесса! Галактика в опасности!

− Па, там все было не так! – возмутился Бен, дергая его за простыню. – И вообще без принцессы Леи!

− Я могу побыть кем-нибудь еще, − заверил сына Питер. – А что греется в микроволновке?

− Микроволновка? – удивился Уэйд тем самым тоном, после которого микроволновки обычно взлетали на воздух. Питер даже помедлил с ответом на пару секунд, чтобы услышать ни с чем не сравнимый звук очередного кухонного взрыва.

Предательская микроволновка запищала, закончив работу.

− Китайские пельмешки! − опомнился Бен и убежал на кухню, по пути подобрав свой меч. 

Уэйд повернулся к Питеру во всем своем звездно-воинском великолепии.

− Итак, мы остались одни. Я и ты, Ватсон. Что же мы будем с этим делать?..

− Снимем с тебя эту штуковину? – Питер стащил с Уэйда шлем. – Смотри-ка, мой стародавний подарок на Рождество пригодился!

− Пити забыл подарить нам плащ, а е-бей предлагал только плащи для злой ведьмы в семи цветовых вариациях, включая припадочно-желтую, и укороченные секси-мантии. Я не мог позволить себе стоять перед марширующими эскадронами в одежде для развратных выпускниц, я даже школу не закончил. Или нет?.. Хорошо, что мы сильны в импровизации.

− Ну, не ной. Эта простыня отлично подчеркивает твои ноги!

− О, спасибо, наш малыш такой внимательный! Но есть еще один вопрос, оставшийся без ответа. Очень важный вопрос. Вопрос жизни и смерти, − Уэйд навис над Питером, по-прежнему сжимая в руке бластер. – Ты оденешься для меня в костюм рабыни-Леи на следующий конвент для прыщавых девственников?

Ожидавший чего-то подобного Питер только изогнул бровь.

− Только если ты наденешь такой же.

− Круто, будем оба косплеить Кэрри Фишер в бикини!.. А теперь иди сюда, сладенький, − Уэйд закатал маску и стал медленно наклоняться вперед. Питер, улыбнувшись, прикрыл глаза, но его почему-то не поцеловали. Зато что-то бесцеремонно воткнулось ему в подмышку. 

Чертов световой меч из пластика.

− Принцесса мертва, никто тебе не поможет! – заорал Уэйд в сторону кухни. – Отринь свои пельмени, сын! Вернись и борись как мужчина!..

*** *** ***

Конечно, так было не всегда.

Когда-то жизнь текла совсем по-другому. Тогда Питера никто не звал папой и не пытался проткнуть ненастоящим бластером (на самые что ни на есть всамделишние бластеры это почему-то не распространялось). У Питера не было огромного дома, набитого игрушками, фанатской атрибутикой и чужим оружием, не было собаки, которая отвергала его авторитет, и уж конечно у него не было иной семьи, кроме тети Мэй. В те далекие (на самом деле, не очень) времена Питера только-только приняли в Мстители, в честь чего он переехал из дома своего детства в облезлую квартирку в Вильямсбурге и очень этим гордился. Днем он учился и проходил практику в корпорации Старка, а ночью разбирался с плохими парнями, из-за чего практически все время хотел есть и спать. Питеру казалось, что мир вокруг него вскипает, но ему даже нравилось это кипение – во всяком случае, пока в котле мироздания не забулькало.

Бульканье это звучало как телефонный звонок среди ночи.

Был четверг – точнее, уже три часа как наступил четверг. Питеру пришлось предпочесть изучение биополимеров ночному патрулю, поэтому он всей душой надеялся, что преступники в эту ночь тоже занимались чем-нибудь обыденным, например, смотрели повторы телешоу или устраивали большую стирку. Биополимеры явно обладали некой магической силой (и феноменальной неинтересностью). Питер сам не заметил, как заснул, − прямо при свете, с ноутбуком, стоящим у него на груди. В себя его привела мелодия звонка. Питер дернулся, едва не уронил ноутбук, поймав его в последний момент, и нащупал смартфон у себя под задницей. Звонил – о, пресвятые крыши Бруклина – Стив Роджерс. Питер готов был поклясться, что собственное пробуждение ему привиделось, и это что-то вроде сна во сне. Имя «Стивен Р.» никуда не девалось с экрана смартфона и казалось таким же требовательным, как и установленная на входящие мелодия, однако стоило только Питеру нажать «принять вызов», как звонок сбросился сам собой.

− И что? – риторически вопросил Питер у смартфона и попробовал перезвонить, но все четыре раза ответом ему были короткие гудки. – Смотрите-ка, у Кэпа тоже звонит задний карман. Капитан Америка совсе-ем не отличается от обычных людей.

После этого Питер убрал ноутбук и забылся сном младенца еще часа на четыре. А утром его вызвали в башню Мстителей по коммуникатору. Ему ничего не объяснили, поэтому он явился туда в красно-синем костюме и порядком обеспокоенный. Как оказалось, не зря. 

Его встретил напряженный, непривычно замкнутый Стив.

− Вызывал, Кэп? Ну, вот он я, − начал Питер по-идиотски бодрым тоном, потому что выражение, с которым Стив смотрел на него, угнетало. Даже когда Земле грозило разрушение, тот выглядел как-то поприятней.

− Здравствуй, − кивнул Роджерс. – Пожалуйста, пройди в лабораторию к Брюсу. Тебя там ждут.

− Ждет кто? – спросил Питер, но так и не получил ответа, потому что Стива срочно куда-то вызвали.  
В лаборатории доктора Беннера, помимо самого Беннера, сидела девушка в белом халате.

− Нам нужно сделать кое-какие анализы, − деловито сообщила она, стоило лишь с ней поздороваться.  
Питер с трудом подавил невыносимое желание забраться на потолок. Анализы! Не проще ли сразу снять маску перед всем честным народом, да еще позаботиться о том, чтобы кто-нибудь сфотографировал это для «Дэйли Бьюгл»? У Питера есть номер склочного мистера Джеймсона, можно сразу позвонить ему! Отлично, просто шикарно.

− Информация засекречена, − напомнил Брюс, заметив, что Питер запаниковал. – Когда ты стал частью проекта Мстители, мы подписали контракт о неразглашении тайны твоей личности. Все в порядке.

− Ага-а, − протянул Питер, нехотя снимая перчатку. – Просто не хотелось бы, чтобы моя прекрасная ДНК попала не в те руки.

Брюс Беннер так посмотрел на него из-за стекол своих очков, что сердце Питера упало.

− Боюсь, немного поздно для этого.

− То есть, я скомпроментирован? Весь преступный мир Нью-Йорка… Соединенный Штатов… этой планеты открыл на меня охоту? – вот теперь Питер по-настоящему нервничал, а, нервничая, он совершенно не мог заткнуться. Наверно, если бы он заставил себя молчать, то захлебнулся словами или умер от интоксикации несказанным. – Черт, да не молчи же ты! Мне нужно бояться или быть в ужасе?..

− Все… Все в порядке, − выговорил Брюс с усилием. – Просто подожди немного, тебе все расскажут. Это очень… деликатное дело. 

− Меня прокляли? Я умираю? У меня появился злобный клон? Что, мать вашу, происходит? – озвучивал Питер все новые и новые вопросы. Сердце тяжело бухало в ушах.

Стив и Брюс такие утомительные. Совершенно не умеют сообщать плохие новости. Не то что Старк, который рубит с плеча. Питер всегда считал, что это одна из самых тупых его черт, но сейчас готов был изменить свое мнение. Потому что – ну сколько можно, в конце концов!..

− Тебе придется еще немного подождать, пока результаты анализов не будут готовы, − сказал доктор Беннер с извиняющейся улыбкой. – И пройти кое-какой тест. Кэролин проводит тебя.

В итоге, его привели в абсолютно пустой кабинет и попросили побыть там, выдав на прощание планшет с гигантским электронным опросником. Вопросы в нем были из серии «Опишите себя в трех словах». Питер медленно отвечал на них, чувствуя, как внутренности стягиваются в узел. Нет ничего хорошего во внезапных пробах крови и психологических тестах. Особенно – в психологических тестах. В них же нет правильных ответов! И как Питер мог бы себя охарактеризовать в трех словах? «Одинокий. Параноидальный. Неудачник»?

Когда Питер добрался до двадцать третьего вопроса («Как вы показываете, что любите друг друга в семье?») и окончательно проникся осознанием того, что произошло нечто кошмарное, он услышал за стеной странные звуки и одновременно почувствовал, как что-то внутри него натягивается. Так всегда было, прежде чем срабатывало паучье чутье. Дерьмовое ощущение, чем-то напоминающее мигренозную ауру перед зубодробительным приступом головной боли.

Питер прислушался. За стеной говорили, и этот голос был таким до боли…

Осознание бомбануло одновременно с паучьим чутьем. Питер содрогнулся. Нет-нет-нет. Только не это! Пусть это будет галлюцинацией. Пусть это будет…

Питер выпрямился на стуле, медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Ладно, все не так страшно. Это всего лишь самый неприятный человек на земле. Самый ебанутый человек на земле, который сидит там, за стеной. Все могло быть хуже, верно? Если бы этот самый человек начал орать и палить по сторонам (но у него же отобрали оружие, верно? Он в башне долбанных Мстителей, и, судя по всему, его сюда _впустили_!), точно было бы хуже. Или если бы он просто зашел сюда…

Дверь за спиной Питера отворилась почти неслышно. Почти.

− В первом вопросе я определенно угадал, − заключил Питер, набирая слово «неудачник» большими буквами. Еще какой!

− Ух ты! Привет, Паучок! Так и знал, что найду тут кого-нибудь, с кем можно затусить! Но мы не думали, что это будешь ты, мы ставили на кого-нибудь большого и зеленого! Сегодня наше везение зашкаливает, бьюсь об заклад, это все магия волшебных трусов Джин Грей!

Да-да, это был Дэдпул. И как его оставили в башне Мстителей без присмотра? Или он (Питер в ужасе распахнул глаза) убил этот самый «присмотр»?

Боже, ну почему именно сегодня?..

Питер вяло помахал Дэдпулу.

− Тоже проходишь тест? Я не проходил тесты со времен школы, и говоря «тесты», я подразумеваю, что не так просто попасть в бар и конкретно нажраться, когда тебе одиннадцать, а на твоем ай-ди фотография почтенного пятидесятилетнего менонита. Ах, старые-добрые времена! − оживленно поделился Дэдпул, подбираясь поближе с явным намерением заглянуть в планшет Питера. - Эй, Паучок, а как ты ответил на вопрос номер тридцать пять? «Что является важным в твоей семье?» Мы конкретно на нем застряли! – он последовательно почесал голову в трех разных местах. – Свиные котлетки? Наказания? У меня нет семьи, и никогда не было. Меня нашли на пороге детского приюта. В корзине. Зимой. Унылая история. Ладно, ты прав, я вру, я грязный лжец! Так что ты ответил, Паучья Башка?

Питеру как раз начал открываться смысл выражения «слова имеют вес». Потому что его только что буквально завалило словами, и он под ними задыхался.

− Я еще дотуда не дошел, − с усилием выговорил Питер. – А как ты себя охарактеризовал, доктор Фил(1)?

Дэдпул просиял и сунул Питеру под нос свой планшет. Его ответ на идиотский первый вопрос гласил: «Регенерирующий. Офигенный. 19 см».

− Это четыре слова, умник, − заметил Питер, тоскливо подпирая щеку рукой. 

− Где?

Дверь распахнулась снова: прибыли Стив, Брюс и все та же девушка в белом халате.

− Вы закончили отвечать на вопросы? – спросил Беннер с порога.

− Еще нет! – честно признался Питер, едва переваливший через середину опросника.

− Молоток! – заорал Дэдпул. – Ответ на тридцать пятый вопрос – это молоток!

− Радует, что хоть кто-то отнесся к этому поручению с таким энтузиазмом, − заметил Стив, решивший обратиться к политике «кнута и пряника». – У нас есть информация для вас. Слушайте внимательно, это крайне важно. Вчера сотрудники Щ.И.Т.а проникли на подводную базу доктора Осьминога и взяли его на горячем. Он успел уничтожить лишь малую часть от общего объема своих наработок. Среди прочего обнаружилось, что он проводил эксперименты по… Хм. Генетические эксперименты.

Раздался затяжной зевок. Очевидно, Дэдпул очень страдал.

− Э-э-э. Я тут типа слегка отвлекся. Давай, жги, кэп.

− Большая часть этих экспериментов прошли неудачно, − вставил Брюс.

− Все, − подытожил Стив. – Кроме одного.

− Значит, все-таки злой двойник? – Питер устало потер лицо через маску. А ведь было еще только утро. Снаружи наверняка стоял такой чудесный день… − Мой? Или его? Или…

− Думаю, джентльмены услышали достаточно, чтобы самим все увидеть, − мягко сказала девушка в белом халате. – Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной.

− Точно! Леди права. Лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз услышать. Лучше один раз попробовать и стереть из памяти, чем сто раз подрочить в туалете, − Дэдпул схватил сотрудницу «Старк Индастриз» за плечо, отчего та едва не взвилась в воздух. – Обратите внимание, у меня член длиной девятнадцать сантиметров!

− И одна очень короткая извилина, − Питер не смог промолчать, о чем тут же и пожалел. Все то время, что они шли по широким коридорам башни, Дэдпул распространялся о зависти и ревности. Серьезно, он мог бы заделаться в телепроповедники и основать собственную секту. Церковь Легализации Убийств, Орден Блаженного Сумасшествия или что-то такое.

Наконец их маленькая процессия прибыла в лабораторию отдела биотехнологий – очень теплую и светлую. В самом дальнем из ее отсеков было установлено что-то вроде непрозрачного сферического аквариума.

− Отто Октавиус проводил исследования в области рекомбинации генов. Хотел сделать что-то вроде сверх-сверхчеловека, совместив биоматериал разных супер-героев, но, видимо, его проект не был особенно успешным, − принялся объяснять Брюс натянутым тоном. – Для того чтобы человеческое существо развилось буквально из одной клетки с искусственно созданной нитью ДНК, необходимо, чтобы эта ДНК обладала просто невероятной способностью к репарации.

− Чтобы она могла сама заполнить пробелы в коде, возникшие при искусственной комбинации генов? – спросил Питер.

− Да. Поэтому ему нужен был биологический материал, обладавший способностью к быстрому восстановлению. Доктора Осьминога посетила закономерная мысль, и он использовал ваши генетические коды, чтобы создать… его.

И тут на Питера снизошло озарение. Чудовищное озарение. Этот аквариум вовсе не был аквариумом. Это был инкубатор для новорожденных, только немного необычный. Не такой, как в сериалах про больницу. А внутри него находился…

− Там ребенок, − вырвалось у Питера. 

Дэдпул как-то по-птичьи наклонил голову и поднял руку, будто собирался сказать что-то, но его заклинило. Впервые на памяти Питера он замолчал. Возможно, прямо сейчас он переживал обширный инфаркт, заворот кишок или и то, и другое сразу.

Прямо как Питер, определенно.

− Это не просто ребенок, − вздохнул Стив, и в этом вздохе было все. Вообще все. Какая-то гнетущая неотвратимость происходящего. – Это ребенок с вашим набором генов. Э-э-э, общим.

В ушах у Питера зашумело. Он подумал, что это дьявольски неподходящий момент для обморока, черт, ведь он же не какая-нибудь героиня сериала для домохозяек, и его прошиб ледяной пот. Стало полегче, только очень, очень холодно. В дурацком костюме Человека-Паука нужно было что-то сделать с терморегуляцией.

«Почему я вообще думаю об этом сейчас?» − ужаснулся Питер. В каком-то жалком метре от него, за перегородкой из пластика и стекла лежал крохотный живой организм, имевший к Питеру самое непосредственное отношение. Это было так… так…

− Охуенно! − отмер Дэдпул. 

Не совсем то слово. Вообще не то.

*** *** ***

− И что с ним теперь будет? − спросил Питер после того, как Стив вывел его из лаборатории отдела биотехнологий. Вернее, Питер определил, что его вывели, логическим путем – в какой-то момент он просто обнаружил себя в коридоре башни, где тихо шумела система вентиляции, и почему-то пахло апельсинами.

Глаза у капитана были голубые-голубые, как небо над свободной и процветающей Америкой. Честные, располагающие. Такие, что каждому слову Стива Роджерса хотелось верить.

Вот эта кристальная честность всегда исподволь настораживала Питера, но Стиву он все-таки доверял. 

− Ребенок появился в результате эксперимента, проведенного одним из умнейших и, взглянем правде в глаза, опаснейших людей на планете. Мы не знаем, какими способностями он располагает, не знаем о нем ничего. Он может представлять угрозу – как для мирного населения, так и для себя самого. 

− И что? Что его ждет? – упрямо повторил Питер. Он уже знал, что услышит после этой преамбулы, но хотел, чтобы Стив Роджерс, первый солдат великой американской нации, сам все сказал. Это было очень важно.

− Ученые должны провести исследования. Убедиться, что он не опасен. После этого его поместят в интернат для детей сотрудников Щ.И.Т.а, погибших при исполнении. Там очень хорошие условия, − Стив нахмурился, как будто сам не очень верил своим словам. – Ты даже сможешь навещать малыша, если захочешь.

− Как кто? Его Дружелюбный сосед? – Питер закрыл окуляры маски подушечками ладоней и легонько надавил на них. Ему хотелось проснуться. Слишком все это напоминало бредовый сон после просроченного хотдога.

Стив Роджерс молчал.

Это молчание почему-то напомнило Питеру его детство. Люди часто молчат после того, как сообщили плохие новости. Однажды маленькому Питеру сказали, что у него больше нет ни мамы, ни папы, и очень, очень долго молчали. А тому крохе, что лежит в высокотехнологичном аквариуме за стеной, никто не скажет ничего подобного. Ему дадут кодовое имя, как овечке Долли. Его дело засекретят. Родителей у этого ребенка не будет в принципе, потому что он – часть эксперимента, а у подопытных не бывает родителей.

Да, определенно, ребенок мог быть очень опасен – эдакое маленькое супер-оружие, симпатичное и невинное на первый взгляд. Но ведь он мог быть и просто ребенком, верно? Ребенком, которому бывает страшно и одиноко, и просто хочется, чтобы кто-то обнял его и сказал что-нибудь вдохновляющее. Будут ли его обнимать в интернате Щ.И.Т.а?..

Тогда, давно, Питеру повезло. У него были любящие тетя и дядя. Но ведь все могло быть иначе, верно? Он мог оказаться в детском доме, и выйти оттуда совсем другим человеком. Человеком, который не хотел бы ни за что бороться и никого защищать.

− Ребенку нужна семья, − сказал Питер. Собственный голос звучал как чужой. – Я могу взять его себе. У него мои гены. Он мой сын… 

Стив покачал головой.

− Я понимаю твои чувства и разделяю твое желание обеспечить этому малышу самое лучшее будущее, но ты неверно оцениваешь уровень риска. 

Воображение Питера услужливо смоделировало макет газетной передовицы: «Ребенок Дэдпула – национальная угроза». Хотя стоп, это даже не его ребенок. Это ребенок, сконструированный из ДНК Дэдпула − и Питера, конечно, не стоит об этом забывать. Наверно, на языке мегакорпораций это означало, что он им не сын, а лишь некая производная их жизнедеятельности.

Питер ощутил во рту кисловатый привкус. Наверно, это был привкус жалости. 

− Если он опасен, я могу приглядеть за ним, так ведь? Может быть, тот же Док Ок вырос плохим парнем только потому, что его недолюбили в детстве?.. Господи, Стив, если бы этот разговор состоялся у меня с Тони Старком, я бы еще понимал, что происходит, но почему… Это его мнение? Это он не дал тебе позвонить мне еще ночью и сказать все как есть, по-человечески: «Детка, у тебя есть ребенок, вспомни, что у тебя есть яйца и прими это!».

Стив нахмурился. Кажется, он был в двух секундах оттого, чтобы впасть в ярость – но да, он оставался Капитаном Америкой, поэтому только шумно выдохнул, отчего его ноздри затрепетали.

− Ты прав, Старк поставлен в известность, но его мнение относительно этого ребенка еще более радикальное. От себя могу добавить: я не разделяю его позиции. Тони не прав. Однако я думаю не только о будущем этого малыша, но и о твоем будущем, Человек-Паук. Ты очень молод. Готов ли ты быть отцом? Готов ли ты быть отцом тому, в ком заключена невероятная и смертоносная сила? Я знаю, ты делаешь все, что в твоих силах, для этого города, для своей тети и для всех нас, но… 

− Но, по-твоему, я не справлюсь. Отлично! – нервно хихикнул Питер, нелепо взмахнув руками. – Давайте отдадим ребенка Дэдпулу! Он о нем позаботится. Ну, или сбросит его с крыши. Я не уверен.

Стив сложил руки на груди, явно приготовившись к долгой обороне:

− Никто не отдаст ему ребенка. Он ненадежен, агрессивен, социально опасен, и к тому же не прошел психологический тест.

− Тебя что, не прельстили его девятнадцать сантиметров? – вот теперь Питер не мог перестать смеяться как дебил. Похоже, в нем что-то сломалось. – О чем только думал Октавиус? Его блестящий план мести мне предполагал, что я буду растить нашего общего ребенка с, блин, Полулитровой мышью (2), которая, во-первых, не мультяшная, а во-вторых, совсем не мышь? Если да, то он величайший злодей во вселенной! Кстати, а где он?

− В тюрьме, под круглосуточным наблюдением.

Чтобы выгадать время и уложить все в голове Питер перекатился с пяток на носки и обратно.

− У ребенка нет биологической матери, верно?

− Его нашли внутри устройства… Что-то вроде искусственной матки. При штурме отключилось электричество, и эта… это… В общем, устройство отказало. Поэтому ребенок немного недоношенный. Брюс сказал, ему около восьми месяцев, − Стив Роджерс слабо улыбнулся. Эта улыбка странно смотрелась на его напряженном, будто высеченном из камня лице. – Даже если ты решишь забрать его, сразу его не отдадут.

− Да, я понял.

− Тебе нужно очень тщательно все взвесить. Даже если медицинские тесты покажут, что у ребенка нет супер-способностей, они могут проявиться в дальнейшем и привести к крайне неприятным последствиям. Неприятным для всех нас.

− И это я тоже понял.

− Возможно, тебе понадобится юридическая консультация, − заметил Стив после долгой паузы. Похоже, он немного оттаял.

Питер с интересом разглядывал звезду у него на форме.

− Возможно. На удачу, я знаю одного очень… инициативного адвоката. 

Стив снова замолчал. Было видно, что он устал: участвовал он в операции или только координировал ее, ночка выдалась бессонной. Питер попробовал представить, каково быть Капитаном Америкой – носить эту форму со звездой, бегать по утрам в парке и разбираться с проблемами, даже когда те очевидно чужие. Выходило так себе.

− Хочешь протеиновый батончик? – вдруг спросил Стив и улыбнулся немного неловко. – Обычно людям, пережившим шок, предлагают шоколадку, но у меня есть только это, − он протянул Питеру конфету в желто-синей упаковке. Тот взял ее на автомате.

− Спасибо.

− Думаю, сейчас тебе лучше немного развеяться. Взять отгул. Пройтись. Поспать. Обдумать все.

− У вас же сохранились записи Октавиуса? Все, что касаются ребенка? Я хочу посмотреть на его генетическую карту. И еще…

Он замолчал, заметив, как Стив на него смотрит.

− Это может подождать, не так ли? – сказал Роджерс с этой своей железобетонной мягкостью в голосе.

− Ты меня выгоняешь?

− Я могу сделать вид, что это – твое новое задание, − Стип пожал плечами. − Уйти отсюда и прочистить голову.

− Да, капитан. Есть, капитан, − Питер развернулся и побрел к площадке с открывающимися окнами. Ему как никогда хотелось нырнуть в утренний Нью-Йорк. – Спасибо, капитан.

Следующие два с половиной часа Питер провел на крыше с видом на Рокфеллеровский центр. В спешке он так и не позавтракал, а теперь и не хотелось. Еще он был уверен, что рядом с ним в какой-то момент появится Дэдпул, объятый радостью от появления неожиданного наследника для его кровавых денег, пушек и всякого бесполезного барахла. Хотя, возможно, у него был целый выводок внебрачных детей по всему миру: этот чувак выглядел неразборчивым в связях и подкатывал так топорно, что дать ему могла лишь дуреха, в жизни не слышавшая о презервативах и противозачаточных.

Впрочем, Дэдпул был не единственной проблемой, и даже не самой большой.

− Нужно придумать, как объяснить тете Мэй, откуда у меня взялся ребенок, − забывшись, пробормотал Питер. – Хотя ей стоило привыкнуть, что у нас в семье все происходит внезапно. Ну, например, все внезапно умирают.

Питер вернулся в башню Мстителей поздним вечером. Девяностотрехлетний жизненный опыт Стива Роджерса оказался как никогда кстати – после целого дня бессмысленных полетов над городом и однообразных, крайне утомительных размышлений Питеру вдруг начало казаться, что все могло быть и хуже. Намного хуже. Порой у него в голове вспыхивали очень важные вопросы, которые он забыл задать, потому что был слишком ошеломлен. Вот, к примеру, Питеру даже в голову не пришло спросить, повлияло ли на ребенка то, что Дэдпул, так же известный как Уэйд Уилсон, болел раком и, по слухам, был страшным как чума. Как Питер вообще мог упустить этот момент и не спросить о чем-то настолько серьезном?.. 

В итоге, к девяти часам вечера Питер чувствовал себя ничтожным, безответственным и несчастным, а его голова готова была взорваться, как кислородный баллон при попадании масла на вентиль. И она практически взорвалась – когда он вошел в лабораторию и обнаружил, что перед инкубатором, по-ковбойски оседлав стул, сидел человек в красно-черном костюме.

− Ты вернулся? – осунувшийся Брюс Беннер жестом поприветствовал Питера. Должно быть, он уже несколько часов хотел покинуть исследовательский центр и наконец передохнуть, но не мог, потому что тут плотно обосновался Дэдпул – ненадежный, агрессивный, социально опасный и проваливший тест. А так же совершенно очаровательно рассказывающий о чем-то инкубатору.

− Давно он тут сидит? – спросил Питер, не потрудившись ответить на адресованный ему вопрос.

Брюс задумчиво поднял взгляд к потолку.

− С того момента, как Стив забрал тебя. Весь день. Однажды он отошел в туалет, заблудился и попал на этаж Стива, но Джарвис его вывел и вернул сюда. А тут я за ним приглядываю.

Питер почувствовал, как его нижняя челюсть безвольно отпадает.

− И-и… что он делает?

Брюс выглядел так, будто что-то недопонимал в происходящем.

− Разговаривает с ребенком?..

− А тот его слышит?

− Вряд ли.

Питер вздохнул. Ощущая зашкаливающую нереальность происходящего, он преодолел жалкие метры, отделявшие его от инкубатора и того, кто, повинуясь какой-то странной причуде, решил его охранять. Питер не ожидал такого. Он бы скорее поверил, что регенерирующий ублюдок, узнав о ребенке и ответственности, первым же рейсом отправился в Австралию. Или на Луну.

− Эй, − на пробу позвал Питер.

Дэдпул повернулся в его сторону так резко, что у него что-то хрустнуло в шее.

− Ты только посмотри, малыш, пришла наша мама!

О боже.

− Чего? – скривился Питер.

− Это самая лучшая мама на свете. И, готов поклясться инопланетным могуществом яиц Таноса, самая красивая! Потому что она – Человек-Паук! Да-да, ты не ослышался, малец, мы сами в шоке.

Это нужно было как-то остановить. Срочно. Немедленно. Как часы судного дня. Как приближение Апокалипсиса. Как развитие ожирения среди подростков.

− Так, ты, новоиспеченный папашка! Еще одно слово о том, какая я прекрасная мать, и ты окажешься на потолке, прилепленный кое-чем покрепче скотча. Я достаточно ясно выражаюсь?..

Дэдпул изумленно уставился на него. То есть, Питер подозревал, что тот изумлен, потому как красно-черная маска многозначительно вытянулась в районе рта.

− Ругаться при Харрикейне? – Дэдпул зацокал языком, являя собой праведное осуждение.

Питер был почти уверен, что попал в матрицу. Безумный убийца учит его манерам. Скоро безумный убийца будет учить его воспитывать детей… «Безумный убийца может даже написать книгу «Воспитание детей безумными убийцами», − не к месту пришло Питеру в голову, и он закашлялся, пытаясь скрыть нервный смех.

И вот тут его озарило.

− При Харрикейне? – очень медленно и внятно повторил он.

Дэдпул приподнял одну бровь:

− Харрикейн Уилсон-Как тебя там, − пояснил он, указав на инкубатор. – Ну, типа, как в песне: _Here I am, rock you like a hurricane!_ К слову, как тебя там, малыш?

− Сказать тебе мою фамилию? – ужаснувшись, вновь переспросил Питер. – Э-э, нет. И Харрикейн – тоже однозначное нет. Никаких названий природных явлений, еды и _СтивовДжоббсов_ в одно слово.

− А если…

− Нет!

Дэдпул принял обиженный вид.

− И как же ты собираешься назвать нашу крошку, сладкий, а? Давай, мы готовы поставить свою любимую правую руку на то, что это будет какое-нибудь скучное тупое имя. Джонни? Джимми? Чарли? Нет, не смей оскорблять профессора Икс, пока его лысина блестит на солнце, надежда с нами!

− Бен.

− М-м?

− Моего дядю звали Бен, − заявил Питер раньше, чем сообразил, как рискованно такое говорить. С другой стороны, сколько тысяч дядей Бенов когда-либо жило в Нью-Йорке?.. – Он был отличным человеком.

Дэдпул схватил Питера за руку и прижал его ладонь к своей груди. Та оказалась горячей, как у гриппозного больного. Пораженный этим фактом, Питер помедлил на секунду, прежде чем начать вырываться. 

− Ах, точно, дядя Бен! Наш добрый, понимающий дядюшка… Это не наш дядя, а Паучка, ты, дебил! Но мы с ним теперь почти семья! Бен. Бен. Бенни-бой… Хорошо, Паучишка. Пусть малыша зовут Беном. Беном Харрикейном.

Ладно, хоть Дэдпул и был в своем роде катастрофой, Питеру пришлось признать – «Бен Харрикейн» звучало довольно круто.

− Ну, вот мы и выбрали ему имя, − заметил Питер максимально миролюбиво. – Теперь, может, отпустишь меня?

− Отпустить? – Дэдпул задумчиво посмотрел на ладонь Питера, которую по-прежнему прижимал к себе. – Какая у Паучка маленькая ручка. Такая тонкая. Я, бля, могу обхватить оба его запястья разом. Не ругайся при ребенке! Все, молчу. Рот на замок, ключ в огород. Просто посмотрите на это! У меня, кажется, встает.

Питер не хотел проверять правдивость сказанного, поэтому приложил еще немного силы и выдернул руку из хватки. 

− Отлично, тупица, ты напугал его! – Дэдпул отчего-то пришел в ужас. – Пора валить. Давай, давай, уходи оттуда! Паучок, тыковка, позвольте откланяться. Дела не ждут. Позаботься о нашем малыше, Паутинник! Может, поцелуемся на прощанье?..

− Давай, давай, иди уже, − усмехнулся Питер. – Ты и так просидел тут целый день. Можешь претендовать на почетное звание Железной задницы.

− Железной задницы? Не хочу лишать Старка его титула. Но я могу быть Болтливой задницей, − Дэдпул поднялся со стула и с наслаждением потянулся. – Адье-о-ос!

Когда он все-таки свалил, Питер занял его место, но уже очень скоро понял – сидеть тут одному совсем не так забавно. Кроме того, из всех развлечений ему были доступны лишь разговоры с инкубатором, где, среди подогретого увлажненного воздуха, лежал маленький Бен Харрикейн, которого ему почему-то очень не хотели отдавать.

− Бен Харрикейн Уилсон-Паркер, − тихо проговорил Питер и приблизил лицо к небольшому смотровому окошку из двойного оргстекла. Сквозь него можно было разглядеть ребенка – крохотного и совсем не страшного.

Обычного.

Питер почему-то думал, что окрыленный отеческими чувствами Дэдпул явится в лабораторию на следующий день (или еще через день, или хотя бы на этой неделе), но вновь они увиделись лишь спустя восемь месяцев. 

**Пояснения:**

1) Фил Макгроу – известный телепсихолог (наподобие доктора Курпатова), вел передачу «Доктор Фил».

2) «Поллитровая мышь» − американский мультсериал про огромную зеленую мышь-алкоголика, которая любит оружие, сеет разрушение, подрабатывает наемником и помнит свое прошлое только частично.


End file.
